Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/Hyrule Castle
Part 1 With Zant defeated, make your way to Hyrule Castle by heading north from Castle Town Central Square. Midna will use her newfound power to bust down the barrier preventing entry. Pass through the two doors ahead to enter the castle. There are three routes from the courtyard, one to the east, one to the west, and one in the center leading inside the castle itself. Begin by heading through the eastern door – along the way; you’ll be ambushed by some enemies who will trap you in a barrier. Use your spin attack to cut them down to size and enter the door. You’ll be ambushed a second time by a similar group of enemies. After they’re defeated, pull the chain in the northeastern corner to open the door. A goblin similar to the one in Gerudo Desert will take you on head-to-head. Just use the Back Slice repeatedly to take him down to earn a Small Key. Now climb the stairs to the south to make a quick exit back to the courtyard. Once there, head for the western door. As you enter, take down the archers on the platforms ahead with your bow and then make your way north down the center path to find a boar. Hop on and use it to charge through the wooden barriers to the northeast corner of the area. You’ll find some propellers similar to the ones from the Forest Temple here. Use the Gale boomerang to blow away the leaves in front of the nearby gate to unearth a pattern which shows what order to trigger the propellers. Remember to use the lock-on feature of the boomerang to trigger them. Once completed, the gate will open revealing a chest containing the Map. Don’t leave yet. There’s a leaf patch along the north wall by the propellers that wolf link and burrow under by digging. This will take you to the other side of the wall. On the west side of the graveyard is a locked gate. Use the wolf’s sense to locate a boulder near a tree surrounded by several ghost soldiers. Use a bomb here to reveal a switch that opens the western gate Light the torch inside with your lantern (there’s an oil canister there as well if you need a refill) to stop the rain temporarily. Now quickly run to the opposite side of the courtyard and light two additional torches bordering another gate (if you take too long, the rain will startup again preventing the torches from being ignited). This will open that gate to reveal two statues. Use the Dominion Rod to reposition the statues between the broken sections of wall to the south. Use them to jump across the gap and pull on the chain to reveal a chest containing a Small Key. With the key in tow, return to the courtyard by digging through the hole you came through to the south (check your map for the entry location to find it quickly). You’ll have to cross through the room with the propellers and several enemies first though. A quick way through is to climb the ladder inside the alcove opened by the pillars and cross over the walkway and drop down near the door. Once back in the courtyard, use the small key on the northern door to enter the castle. Part 2 As you enter, a large group of enemies will launch a surprise attack. Use your spin attack to take them down and reveal a chest on a balcony containing the Compass. Climb the staircase on the west side, and grapple onto the low hanging chandelier to reach the chest. From there, grapple to the eastern chandelier, then descend and grapple onto the one above the northern door. To proceed, you’ll have to take down the Dark Knight. Wait for him to attack and then lunge at him while he recuperates. Once he’s defeated, you’ll have to get to the upper ledge which requires a delicate balancing of lighting and extinguishing the torches around the room which causes the platforms to raise and lower. Begin by lighting the two torches on the west side and climb the steps that rise. Then extinguish the east flame with the Gale boomerang and jump onto the final platform as it rises to the chest. Note: A quicker way is to simply stand on the final floor platform and extinguish the eastern flame with the boomerang, thus causing the floor beneath your feet to rise. Now you can proceed either to the east or to the west. We recommend the east route as it’s simpler and provides additional health items. In the west room, use an arrow to knock off the middle picture on the west side and hit the revealed diamond to open the door. You can shoot down the remaining pictures and trigger the diamonds beyond to drop chus which can be bottled for health and oil. Inside the next room are two Dark Knights. Since they’re triggered by proximity, walk slowly along one of the walls to trigger just one. Lure it to the other side of the room so you don’t accidentally trigger the other Dark Knight, then focus on it exclusively. Once he’s done for, take on the other one. Once they’re dead, exit via the southeast door. Run along the bridge and open the chest at the end to obtain the Big Key. Now rum up the ramp next top the door you came through and skip the door at the top and continue to the other bridge. Defeat the dragon that appears and open the chest at the end for a Small Key. Now run back to the northern door you skipped earlier and open it with the key. Transform into a wolf to keep the ghost mice at bay, and then follow the path the ghost soldiers point out to the staircase in the northwest corner. Climb the staircase, battle the lizards, and then use the Clawshot to grapple from one torch to the next up the broken staircase. Use the spinner to climb the third staircase and jump from one side to the other to dodge the enemy spinners. At the top is one more Dark Knight. After defeating him, enter the locked door with the Big Key for the final battle with Ganon. Note: Before entering the door leading to the boss, use the small key on the west side to find a storage room containing rupees and items galore. Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 16